One Last Dance
by sasoismine
Summary: Sasori is on his way to the Sand Village to get the One Tail. We all know what happens to him, but will his lover be able to save him? Sasori/OC One-Shot!


**One Last Dance- A/N: YAYY! My first story! It's just a one shot, but still, it's a bit long, so I hope it doesn't bore you to tears! There's no lemon in it, so if that's what you came here looking for, I'm sorry. It's interesting enough, without it. This is actually a rather sad story, but I don't wanna spoil anything! It does have some humor in it though, simply because I couldn't resist it xD. Read&Review please ^,.,^ Reviews make the world go round! Oh, and I take requests, so request it UP!(if you DO want a lemon, request it!).**

**~ Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kiara." Sasori gazed into my eyes. Those words, when spoken by him, filled my heart with the warmth of a thousand suns.

He held me in his arms and we just swayed for quite some time. Under the light of the moon, his light brown eyes looked absolutely gorgeous, and his red hair even more stunning. I wanted to stay like this forever, dancing with Sasori, his strong arms holding me close to him.

Today was our two year anniversary, and Sasori had taken me out for a moon-lit dinner by my favorite place in the world- a tranquil pond with a small waterfall. We sat on a smooth flat rock and laid out our dinner of sushi and rice. We had eaten it quickly, and then sat there staring at each other for a little while. That's when Sasori stood up and offered me his hand.

With a smile playing at the corners of my lips, I took his hand, and he whisked me up onto my feet. He led me off the rock and onto the soft grass. He snaked his free hand to the small of my back, and guided me to a rhythm only he knew.

We danced for hours, he twirled me this way and that, planting a small kiss on my lips whenever I twirled back into his arms. Now, we just stood under the trees and swayed back and forth.

I love him so much. Sometimes, I feel like my heart will burst with love for him, for this master of puppets who tries so hard to hide his emotions from the world.

"You ready to go home, Kiara?" he looks at me with those beautiful eyes, sparkling in the twilight.

"Sure." I say quietly, almost cute. He was the only one to bring this side out in me, usually I was a sarcastic asshole. But not around Sasori, with him I was like a shy little school girl.

He keeps a hold on my hand, and we walk slowly back to base. I gazed up at the stars, when Sasori suddenly took my face in his hands and kisses me. At first, it startles me, but then I let my arms slowly make their way around his neck. Before I can even start to enjoy it, he pulls away. I look at him questioningly.

"Tomorrow I set off for the Sand Village to capture One Tail. It will be very dangerous, and I just want to let you know not to worry about me. Because I'm going to come back unharmed, and when I do," he takes my hands in his "we're getting the hell out of this organization and as far away from this place as possible." He gives me one of his rare smiles.

"I would like that. I hate being here."

"I know you do."

~The Next Day- Early Morning~

**-Sasori's P.O.V-**

There she is, sleeping soundly beside me. My beautiful angel. Kiara Suginama, the prettiest girl in the world, and she is mine.

Careful not to disturb her, I brush a strand of her blond hair off of her face and get up out of the bed. I need to go and wake Deidara, today was the day we start off on our big mission to capture One Tail. I walk down the hall until I come to his door. Without knocking, I waltz in. Sure enough, he is dead-asleep and drooling. How attractive.

I waste no time in rousing him from his slumber. He is not happy about this, but we have things to do. After I'm sure Deidara is awake, I walk to Pein's office and knock.

"Come in." a simple voice replies

I open the door and walk in, and to my surprise, Deidara is behind me. Pein has this aura about him, an aura that demanded respect. Deidara had an aura of...girlishness. The thought almost made me laugh but I have enough sense to leave my facial expression unchanged.

"So, today's the day, hmm?" Deidara says, a bit cocky. He loves fighting almost as much as I love making puppets.

"Yes. The extraction of the tailed beasts begins today. You and Sasori will be going to the Sand Village to capture Gaara. Be careful, he's the Kazekage and he's very powerful. A worthy opponent. Also, my sources tell me there also might be heavy interference from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"The Leaf Village, whys that, hmm?" Deidara questions. I am a bit curious myself.

"I don't know the specifics, just be prepared for the worst."

"Hah! I'm so confident that this will be no problem! I'm only gonna bring one bag of clay, yeah!" Deidara strolls off. I roll my eyes. Then something disturbing occurs to me...

"Chiyo...will she be there?" I ask, but I already know the answer. Of course she will be there.

"Most likely. I strongly advise you to use caution. Tell Deidara not to underestimate them. He has tendencies to do that.."

"I will. See you soon, Leader." I walk out of his room and close the door. Deidara was still strolling down the hallway like he was a freakin' pimp.

"Deidara!" he turns around "Don't be an idiot! Bring as much clay as you can."

"Pfft! We'll see. I'm not a weakling, hmm!" Deidara continues strolling until he was in his room and he closes the door. He knows how much it irks me when he acts high and mighty like this.

I turn around to go into my room, and I see Kiara peering around the doorway. Seeing her makes my heart flutter. She has a somewhat distressed look on her face.

"I wanna come with you."

"Sweetheart, you can't." I give her a sad smile.

"But how else will I be able to protect you?"

"I promise you I'll be fine." she always gets like this before I go on missions, but today she seems really upset by something. "I'm the best puppet master there is." I get somewhat smug. But it's true. I am.

This makes her giggle and she hugs me. "Of course you are." But I can still sense something is wrong with her that she's not telling me.

~About a Three Days Later~

**-Kiara's P.O.V- **

I wake up crying.

I tossed and turned all night last night, troubled by horrible nightmares. Vivid images of Sasori getting stabbed through the heart. Dreams of Sasori never coming back. Me being stuck in this horrid organization forever, without him.

I need to be with Sasori. I have no doubt in my mind that he has exceptional puppetry skills, but his opponent could be much stronger. I wipe the tears from my eyes and run out of my room, heading to Pein's room, but I bump into a figure that was lurking right outside my door.

"Ooof!" I fall backwards, but two sturdy arms reach out to catch me. "What the-!" I am about to kick the man in the groin, thinking its was Hidan being a creep, but then he speaks and I realize it is just Zetsu.

"Kiara-chan, did you have nightmares again?" I nod. He must have heard me sobbing and came to check on me. I have nightmares very often. Too often for my liking. "What were they about?"

"Sasori." I almost start crying again. If anything happens to him...I don't know what I'll do. Zetsu gives me a look of sympathy, he knows how much I am troubled by these dreams weekly.

"I'm sorry. I'll let you go." and with that he fades into the floor. Zetsu is such a weirdo sometimes but I love him dearly. One of my best friends in the Akatsuki.

I make my way towards Pein's room again, and hope nothing else will appear to distract me. I'm calmer, now that Zetsu has talked with me. I reach Pein's black door and knock on it lightly.

"Come in." Pein says, barely audible, but I hear him, and barge right in. I find Konan and Pein sitting on his desk reviewing some files.

"We need to talk." I say, very serious.

"Oh, I'll leave then." Konan hops off the desk and gingerly walks toward the door. I grab her arm. "No, I need a witness." I pull her to my side.

"What do you need Kiara?" Pein lifts his eyes to meet mine for a second before they return to the papers.

"You know exactly what I need." He knows full well that I need to go find Sasori and possibly save him.

"Then the answer is no."

"Why not?" I demand, my purple eyes glaring daggers at him.

"That is their mission, not yours."

"But he needs me there! Konan, back me up!" but she remains silent. Great friend.

"He does not. Sasori is perfectly capable of handling himself!" I can tell Pein is getting frustrated with me. Too bad for him, I'm stubborn as a mule, and I am going to find Sasori whether he says its okay or not.

"Fine." I say, and stalk out of the room, being sure to slam his door for good measure.

"You know she's still going right?" I hear Konan ask.

~The Next Day~

**-Kiara's P.O.V-**

I've been jumping through trees at high speed for hours now. It's hot outside. I'm thirsty. And hungry. And tired. And I'm pissy!

I need a rest.

I stop jumping, and slink down onto a think branch in a huge tree, and lean against the trunk. Opening my pack, I take out a thermos of water and some beef strips and crackers. I'm still breathing somewhat rapidly, so I take several deep breaths before I try drinking any water. When I do, its just small sips at a time. Next, I nibble at the crackers and beef strips. I sip some more water, then it's time to get moving again.

From what I know, the extraction started yesterday, the day I left. So I have until tomorrow to go to the cave base before the extraction is over and everyone clears out. If other Shinobi reach the cave before I do, then Deidara and Sasori won't stand a chance against them.

Zetsu says there's two teams headed straight for them, mixed with both Leaf and Sand ninjas. The thought propels me faster through the trees. It's another three days journey from where I am to the cave, but if I hurry, and not stop for the night, I should be there before the two Shinobi teams.

Hours fly by as I continue racing through the trees, but I'm getting tired. I hate myself for it, but I have to sleep. Just for a while anyway.

~The Next Day~

**-Still Kiara's P.O.V-**

Damn it!

I overslept! It's well past noon now! I'm never forgiving myself for this. Not even wiping the sleep from my eyes, I jump up and barrel through the trees at full speed, praying I don't trip.

I'm almost there, only about 5 minutes away. I traveled farther than I thought last night.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, I run right out into an open field that is on top of the cave base. Only, the cave has collapsed. Oh, man.

I sprint for the edge, and fling myself to a laying position so I can peer over the top. Down below, I see Sasori battling it out with an old hag and a pink haired girl. He looks like he's about done for. Outmatched.

I see the old lady moving some puppets in on Sasori, and before I can stop myself, and jump over the edge, heading straight for her. I stick my foot out, planning to dive-bomb-kick her. I soar at an alarming level toward her and she sees me at the last second, but it's too late.

My foot hits her right in the chest and sends her sprawling backward. She lands in a pile of rubble. Thinking that she is taken care of, I turn toward the pink haired girl. In her hands in a short sword. That's my weapon of choice, too bad it's in her filthy hands.

I charge at her, but I'm suddenly frozen in place. I can't move. Why can't I move? Pink Hair seems to know I'm paralyzed, and she charges at me. When she's right in front of me, she does a somersault and lands behind me. I hear some clinking of metal and I know she's picked up another sword from one of the puppets lying on the ground.

**~Sasori's P.O.V~**

I'm so stunned to see Kiara fly in here out of nowhere, I don't realize what Sakura is doing until it's too late. I move in to save Kiara from being stabbed, but Sakura is quick, and jams both swords into Kiara's chest. I see her choke up blood, and I know that there is no saving her.

I fly forward, knocking Sakura far away from Kiara, and I hold her gently in my arms as I watch the life fade out of her. She looks up at me with those light purple eyes that I love so much, and utters barely audible words to me.

"One last.. dance..?" and she coughs up more blood.

I'm a bit taken aback by her last request, but I lift her up and hold her bridal style, and sway back and forth slowly, with her life fading away in my arms. She gives me a very faint smile, and I try my hardest to smile back. My beautiful angel...how could this have happened? Tears roll down my face, and I feel my heart breaking into pieces, each piece crumbling away, never to be mended again.

She's still looking at me with those eyes, eyes that I will remember forever, when I realize that the ring in my nightstand will never be on her finger. She will never see me get down on one knee, poor my heart out to her, beg her to marry me.

I watch as her eyes slowly begin to close. When I know she's gone, I hug her tightly against my body.

"My love..." I whisper. And at that moment, I feel two swords pierce me through the heart.

**A/N: So sad! T_T I tried really hard not to cry while writing this. And I was also proud of my ability to keep the cursing to a minimum ^,.,^ I think I kept Sasori pretty in-character, don't you think? My OC, Kiara, was a bit out of character, though, but it was necessary for the story line. I also laughed really hard about Deidara _strolling _off all cocky xD Again, this is my first story, so I know it sucked, but be nice please :D**

**Kiara: YOU KILLED ME OFF! :O**

**Me: I'm sorry! It was necessary for the storyline Dx !**


End file.
